


Secret Valentine

by Verya



Series: Derek/Stiles AU Scenes [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Fluff, M/M, Pining, Secret Admirer, Secret Crush, Stiles-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 16:34:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6016723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verya/pseuds/Verya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles has been sneaking gifts to Derek, he was bound to get caught sometime right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret Valentine

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentines Day! I imagine Stiles is a little rambly so I tried to make his thoughts match his character.

* * *

 

Since Stiles met Derek and found out everything that happened to the poor man - he made it his mission to make Derek know he was worth something to someone.

 

Stiles sighed as he perched at the very top of the loft's exterior stairwell, sneaking around the werewolf to drop off anonymous gifts hadn't started right away.  It had taken forever for him to even tolerate the grumpy, withdrawn wolf, until he had discovered why Derek was so grumpy and withdrawn.  At the end of the day, he couldn't deny a fellow orphan the chance for a little bit of happiness.  After their first year it didn't seem like Derek would trust anything from him, so Stiles decided to leave stuff in secret.

 

It was not easy to sneak around a werewolf, he practiced on an unknowing Scott a lot before trying to sneak around Derek.  He figured out the best way to dead drop food and other stuff for Derek was shortly after pack meetings, when his scent was fresh enough in the area not to get noticed but no one else would see him do it.  He also had Scott test what would be best to give; anything made with chemicals and other processes could usually be tasted by a werewolf.  (Scott had been close to tears when he found out he couldn't enjoy twizzlers anymore.)  Since he starting a health kick for the family, the Sheriff didn't notice that Stiles was putting more and more organic food on the shopping list.  If some of the lasagna or grass-fed beef pot roast made it's way to the loft so Derek wasn't eating microwave meals all the time the Sheriff didn't notice.

 

Holiday themed gifts had really started at Christmas, when he noticed Derek did not have a Christmas tree despite the fact he knew the Hale's celebrated the holiday.  So Stiles went to the craft store, bought a fake twelve inch tree, decorated it with miniature lights and ornaments, and left it outside the loft after a pack meeting.  Mrs. Harbatkin would have been so proud his kindergarten gluing skills were good for something.  He had also left one of the Mazurek cakes at Christmas because, hey, it always made him think of his mother so maybe Derek would appreciate something traditional even if it was someone else's tradition.  Stiles smiled when he thought back to the first gift he'd ever left Derek outside the door.  Derek hadn't realized it was for him, called to ask if anyone had forgotten anything, then apparently thrown it out.  It had taken a few times for Derek to realize no one was trying to poison him and someone was just trying to be nice.

 

Erica had teased Derek incessantly over his 'secret admirer' the third time Derek found something outside the door.  Derek had asked everyone, but apparently Stiles had developed super-human abilities for hiding his emotions around the wolf since no one had noticed anything.  When all this crap was over Stiles had plans to learn poker, move to Vegas, and make enough money to retire by thirty.  He looked up at the moon, only a week away from being full and the rest of the pack could feel it.  His feelings for Derek had built slowly, shortly after he'd started leaving little gifts for the older man.  All the crap that had happened to Derek; all the pain and suffering, stuff that had literally driven other people homicidally insane, and all Derek wanted was to have a family again.  That had been the turning point for Stiles, when Stiles fell in love with the older, grouchy, sarcastic, gorgeous, ripped, bearded Derek Hale.  He'd stolen Stiles' heart before Stiles even noticed it was gone. The teen had turned around one day and realized he was already ass over tea-kettle in love with his pack leader and there was nothing to do about it.

 

Stiles shook his head and went back to the task at hand, there was no point thinking that Derek could ever look at him romantically.  He snuck down the stairs after waiting thirty minutes on the roof landing roughly one hour after everyone else had left.  Derek would be skulking around the loft doing Derek things, the rest of the pack would be at their respective homes so there was no risk getting caught.  Stiles skipped the fourth stair that always creaked and held his artistically but manly (damn it - manly) wrapped Valentines Day box under his arm, concentrating on where to leave it so Derek would...

 

"Stiles, you could leave it inside," Derek said, leaning against his open door frame and almost causing Stiles to trip over his own feet in surprise as he looked up.

 

"Gah...Derek, hi, Derek, I just forgot...you know I had..."  Stiles paused and watched Derek's eyebrows rise.  "Yeah, I'm busted."  Derek nodded in response and jerked his head back into the loft, Stiles followed when Derek rolled through the door.  "How long have you been standing there, or I guess, known?"

 

"I guessed it was you around Christmas," Derek answered, "Mazurek."

 

"Damn it," Stiles said, wincing, "I, uh, you don't look mad."

 

"Cause I'm not," Derek replied, leaning against the counter.  "Curious, but not mad."

 

"I, uh, well, I," Stiles started, suddenly lost for words now that he had an opportunity to talk with Derek alone.  When that failed he thrust the box towards the older man, blushing fiercely and heart hammering inside his chest.  "Here."  Derek took the box and pulled off the lid, Stiles had been really proud of putting together the gift but now all he felt was nervous.  First was a card, single sheet stating 'You're Awesome' because dammit people needed to appreciate Derek.  Then was a new beard grooming kit, Stiles unashamedly searched Derek's bathroom a few weeks ago to see what the man had.  Lastly was a cactus, Derek didn't really seem like the traditional flowers sort of guy, and hey they were both prickly so it seemed to make sense when he'd bought it.  Stiles looked everywhere but at Derek as the man went through each gift, palms sweaty.

 

"Thank you Stiles," Derek said, his smile genuine and Stiles suddenly had trouble looking anywhere else except Derek.

 

"You, ah, you're welcome," Stiles stuttered, fingers tangling in each other.

 

"Can I ask why you were leaving me stuff all this time?"  Derek asked carefully, setting the box aside.  "And why you felt you had to keep it a secret?"

 

Stiles' heart hammered even harder in his chest, so much so the teen was fearing a heart attack.  He took a deep breath and prayed his voice wouldn't crack or waiver.  "I thought that someone should do something nice for you, but we didn't really get along so...that's why..."

 

Derek stalked closer, Stiles' feet seemed to have rooted into the floor because he couldn't back away.  "That's not the whole truth Stiles."  He could tell the older man was breathing deeply, probably trying to smell something past the anxiety.

 

"I, uh, well," Stiles stuttered out as Derek's bulk flirted with his own personal space bubble.  "I...like you...and I wanted to..."  Stiles trailed off.  Derek must have realized Stiles was lost for words because he reached over to the counter and picked something up and handed it to Stiles.  It was a card, an illustration of R2D2 on the front and under it written: You are the droid I'm looking for.  "What?"

 

"Happy Valentines Day Stiles," Derek replied, nodding at the card.

 

"Is this...is this a joke?"  Stiles asked.

 

"Was the box a joke?"  Derek replied.

 

"I don't understand," Stiles replied.

 

Derek reached out and took Stiles' wrist in his, taking half a step forward and pulling Stiles toward him.  Derek's other hand trailed up his arm, goosebumps in it's wake, to cradle the back of his neck.  "Stop me if I'm wrong."  Derek started to lean in even further, Stiles sure his heart was going to explode out of his chest Alien style, when Derek suddenly stopped dead.  Derek's whatever color they decided to be that moment eyes met his own.  "Stiles, why do I smell fear?"

 

Stiles gulped down air for a moment but managed to choke out.  "I'm afraid I fell and hit my head on the stairs and I'm going to wake up."

 

Derek gave a little huff and a smile.  "You didn't."  Derek closed the gap between them lowered his head to meet Stiles' for a kiss that started out chaste but turned scorching hot before it broke.  It was Stiles' first real Valentine, and Derek's last.  Stiles still snuck Derek's Valentines gift every year, insisting it was tradition to never give it to him in person.

 

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Mazurek is a traditional Polish dessert, which is how Derek was able to figure out it was Stiles.
> 
> Maybe I'm writing all the cute stuff today 'cause I'm single? Let me know what you thought!


End file.
